Milagros
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Fic basado en datos de la vida de san Jerónimo Emiliani y nuestro guapo héroe: William Andley. Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni la vida de san Jerónimo. Es sólo un pequeño intento de darlo a conocer...


Milagros

La petición llegó a Escocia a principios del año 1508. Se solicitaba apoyo para atacar la República Veneciana. William Andley padre, proporcionó soldados y armamento, así como sus propios hijos: William hijo, Archibald, Alistair y Anthony. Además del fiel sir George, magnífico estratega. Más de un centenar de hombres siguen a los hijos del jefe del clan. Causan curiosidad entre los franceses, quienes conforman la mayor parte de los aliados en la guerra contra Venecia. El gaélico llena el aire en ciertas horas, así como las notas de las gaitas con las que los hijos de William Andley se acompañan. Son hombres altos y fornidos, dados a las bromas pesadas y la vida aire libre, magníficos guerreros. Fieros con su pintura de guerra, hasta el punto de atemorizar a la mayoría de los aliados. En la ciudad de Cambray, el 10 de diciembre de 1508, se unen con otras potencias, a fin de lanzarse al ataque contra la República veneciana.

Avanzan a Padua, donde los Andley tienen su primer contacto con los Miani. La pelea cruenta da como resultado que los aliados tomen prisionero a Lucas Miani, herido en un brazo, mientras que los venecianos aprisionan a Alistair Andley, aunque en mejores condiciones físicas que el veneciano.

-¡No lo podemos dejar en poder del enemigo! –declara William, como jefe de los escoceses. Las señales de la lucha se muestran en la rubia figura del joven.

Sir George hace gala de su inteligencia y logra el canje de Lucas Miani por Alistair Andley.

-Por esta vez te salvas, veneciano.

Le dice iracundo Archibald. La fanfarronada no surge efecto, pues Lucas no entiende gaélico. Sin embargo, este hombre actúa de manera tan desdeñosa, que los escoceses toman como ofensa personal.

-Ya tendremos oportunidad de cobrarnos esta afrente –interviene Anthony.

El día del canje es frío, húmedo, lleno de neblina. George funge como emisario, rodeado por gran cantidad de escoceses, quienes no dejarán al hijo de su jefe de clan solo. Acuden a un campo neutro, a fin de efectuar el intercambio. Los venecianos, entre los que se destaca Jerónimo Miani, hermano menor de Lucas, acuden en masa, al igual que los escoceses. Jerónimo y sir George se miran frente a frente, el primero con los oscuros ojos llenos de fiereza, el segundo, también de ojos oscuros, con calma y frialdad. Jerónimo, con un carácter irascible a más no poder, no desmerece en nada a los escoceses. El canje se lleva a cabo en medio de un ambiente hostil. Y, sin decir nada, Jerónimo se aleja, ayudando a su hermano a llegar con su ejército.

Castelnuovo…

El ejército imperial se sabe en ventaja. Hay pocos defensores en la fortaleza. Y son comandados nada menos que por Jerónimo Miani. Ha pasado casi un año desde que los ataques empezaron y pronto llegará la culminación, para bien o para mal. El 27 de agosto de 1511 comienza el ataque. Los aliados son fieramente rechazados por los pocos defensores de Castelnuovo; acarreando la muerte de Anthony Andley, el más pequeño del clan. Esto inflama la sangre de los restantes hermanos, saben que su madre, Rosemary, sufrirá profundamente por la muerte de su favorito.

Dando ejemplo de valor y de bravura, los Andley, secundados por George y sus hombres, se lanzan al ataque. Las murallas caen y Jerónimo, alcaide de Castelnuovo, es hecho prisionero y arrojado a las mazmorras de su propio palacio. Los soldados se ensañan con él. Lo sujetan al muro de una lóbrega celda y le es colocada una pesada cadena al cuello, de la cual pende una roca de gran tamaño, a fin de hecerle inclinar la cabeza.

Los soldados aliados se dedican a curar a sus heridos. Entre otros, sir George, quien ha sido alcanzado por un profundo tajo de espada en la pierna derecha. William Andley quien está especialmente ligado al consejero de su padre, se dedica a atenderlo personalmente. Sin embargo, la herida es muy grave y, al correr de los días, los Andley van pendiendo las esperanzas de su amigo, protector y guardián, se salve.

27 de septiembre de 1511…

Han colocado a sir George en una tienda individual, a instancias del hijo mayor del clan. William observa el rostro febril de su mejor amigo. Listo para pasar la noche. Tal vez sea la última de George. Alistair y Archibald lo vigilaron todo el día, mientras su hermano mayor descansaba un poco. George ha perdido la conciencia, presa de una alta fiebre que indica que su estado empeora a pasos agigantados.

Más allá de la media noche, George agoniza. William, sabiéndose solo, permite que el dolor por la inminente muerte de su mejor amigo le embargue el alma. Los azules ojos se humedecen, mientras cambia el paño mojado en la frente del hombre moreno, cuyo rostro sudoroso y sonrojado parece hallarse ya fuera de este mundo. Impotente, William se levanta y, tratando de alejarse por un momento de tan infame dolor, se asoma a la entrada de la tienda. La noche, fría y apacible, resuena con los insectos nocturnos acostumbrados. Las estrellas cuajan el manto celeste. "Dios", suplica mentalmente William, "no permitas que mi amigo… mi hermano también muera". Suelta un profundo suspiro y se los ojos con la mano derecha. "Sálvalo, Señor, sálvalo…" es la muda súplica que eleva.

Un rumor de pasos le hace descubrirse los ojos. Lo que ve, lo deja petrificado. Aunque lo desea, no puede dar aviso de nada. Una fuerza superior lo tiene atado al tiempo y al espacio: Jerónimo Miani camina entre la dormida soldadesca, unos a campo raso, otros en tiendas, como él y George. Pero eso no es todo, los ojos azules descubren una brillante luz que guía al fugitivo, bella hasta lo inverosímil. William no tiene más remedio que ser testigo presencial del prodigio. Ve salir a Jerónimo Miani de la fortaleza, sin poder hacer nada. No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece congelado, hasta que una voz, que ya creía perdida, le devuelve la movilidad.

-¿William?

El hijo del clan Andley se vuelve en redondo al interior de la tienda y observa, aún sin poder hablar, como George intenta incorporarse.

-George… -llama al fin y se acerca a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta el hombre moreno.

William le toca la frente, ante la estupefacción del hombre.

-Ya no tienes fiebre.

William está totalmente sorprendido. George le mira confuso.

-Estabas a punto de morir por la herida en la pierna –le explica el hombre rubio-. Esto es…

William no haya palabras para describir lo sucedido.

-Soñé con la Virgen –confiesa George, con su mirada calma de siempre-. Iba guiando a Jerónimo Miani a través del campamento para liberarlo. Los veía pasar y ella volvió su rostro hacia mí, fue entonces cuando desperté…

George observa el rostro de su joven señor, quien abre los ojos azules por completo. "¡Por Dios, es un milagro!", es su primer pensamiento. Pero en realidad son dos: la liberación de Jerónimo Miani y la curación de George. Este ve a su amigo salir corriendo.

William irrumpe en los calabozos. El lugar donde estuvo preso Jerónimo se encuentra intacto: los grilletes y cadenas fueron abiertos con la llave correspondiente. No hay duda, es un milagro. El revuelo es tremendo, no hay a quien culpar, ni siquiera a William Andley, como desean los franceses, ya que el escocés ha confesado lo observado durante la noche. La prueba de los milagros la tienen en George, quien se muestra totalmente recuperado, con una larga cicatriz en la pierna derecha, trofeo de la lucha librada hace un mes.

A los pocos días, son atacados nuevamente desde Treviño, Jerónimo Miani viene con los defensores, y franceses y escoceses no tienen más remedio que rendirse. A William Andley le gustaría hablar con Jerónimo, pero no es posible, hay que huir y regresar a Escocia.

19 años después…

Villa de Somasca, cerca de Milán.

William Andley viaja acompañado por su familia: su esposa Candice y sus hijos: Anthony, George y Rosemary. El viaje tiene un objetivo específico: localizar al Padre Jerónimo Miani y entregarle un fuerte donativo para su causa: la fundación de orfelinatos y hospitales. El fiel sir George murió siguiendo los pasos del futuro santo, a quien se unió en su apostolado, un par de años después de su milagrosa recuperación. El fue el encargado de enviar comunicados al clan Andley, a fin de mantenerlo al corriente de la vida de este hombre. Fue aceptado en la compañía que Miani formó para ayudar a los pobres, a los enfermos y a los huérfanos.

-Bienvenido, amigo, si tu intención es servir –le dijo Jerónimo cuando le invitó a unirse.

Candice, huérfana ella misma, desea ayudar a esta labor. Ha sido ella el motor para que este viaje, pospuesto largamente, se lleve a cabo. La villa es sencilla, llena de niños que rodean a su padre espiritual. Les da la bienvenida una profusión de aromas: flores, pan, ropa recién lavada… La familia entra en una amplia habitación: el comedor.

-Me gustaría hablar con el Padre Jerónimo –indica William.

Alejandro Besuzzi, un noble que abandonó su posición para dedicarse al servicio, le hace una inclinación de cabeza.

-Si espera unos momentos, caballero –pide-. El Padre Jerónimo está ocupado con sus clases.

Aparte de oficios, se enseñan artes a los huérfanos. Besuzzi les hace tomar asiento. William aprendió italiano, esperando la ocasión de intercambiar con Jerónimo. El milagro sucedido hace 9 años, cambió para siempre la vida del actual jefe del clan Andley. Vivía para guerrear y para manejar con mano de hierro el clan. Tal como su padre lo hizo por décadas. Pero, desde esa noche, el amor se abrió paso en el pecho del otrora joven de ojos azules. Cuando regresaron a Escocia, hombres y mujeres del pueblo se encontraron con un hombre caritativo y justo. Para él, ese había sido su milagro: convertirse en un hombre que gobernaría con amor y no con miedo. El ruido de la puerta que se abre le hizo volver de sus reminiscencias. Se puso en pie cuando vio a su antiguo enemigo.

-Padre Jerónimo –se inclinó a modo de saludo.

-Señor Andley –correspondió el sacerdote-. Que grato es volver a verle.

La voz suave y moderada. El gesto suave y tranquilo… nada que ver con el soldado al cual se enfrentó alguna vez.

-¿A qué debo su visita? –preguntó Jerónimo, mirando a la familia.

Hechas las pertinentes presentaciones, William descubrió el motivo del viaje.

-Hemos deseado entregar un donativo un donativo a su obra –comienza.

Su hijo mayor, Anthony, interviene:

-Padre, deseo ingresar en su orden –mira William, a su madre y a Jerónimo-. Quiero ser admitido como parte de sus apóstoles.

El muchacho, muy parecido a su padre, con los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, no cuenta con más de 15 años de edad. Sin embargo, se mantiene serio ante la decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre.

-Ya lo escucha usted, Padre Jerónimo ¿aceptará a mi hijo primogénito en su orden? –pregunta William.

-Siempre es bienvenido todo joven que desee dedicarse sinceramente al servicio del Señor –indica el sacerdote.

-Sea pues, hijo –cede William-. Cumple dignamente tu destino –le coloca las manos sobre los hombres, mientras le mira con solemnidad.

Sus hermanos le abrazan y su madre le besa las mejillas, con ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero respaldando totalmente a su joven hijo.

Escocia, 1537

William salió con George, quien se entena para suceder a su padre como jefe de clan. Candice, junto con su hija, preparan un nuevo envío a Somasca. Los nietos y nietas de William y Candice, aunque muy pequeños, participan en la preparación del mismo. No les pasa desapercibido el rostro afligido de la abuela.

-No la molesten –ordenó Rosemary atajando a sus pequeños.

Las noticias fueron desalentadoras: Anthony murió por la peste, lo mismo que el Padre Jerónimo Miani. Sin embargo, la Compañía de Siervos de los Pobres sigue trabajando, respaldad por sus benefactores.

William cabalga a la par con George. Suspira profundamente y el joven, respetando a su mayor, guarda silencio. En la colina donde jugaron él y sus hermanos, así como sus hijos y ahora lo hacen sus nietos, desmonta, seguido por su hijo. Miran al horizonte y William eleva una simple plegaria desde el fondo de su corazón:

"Jerónimo Miani, ruega por nosotros y por todos los huérfanos del mundo".

FIN

Notas finales

Los datos sobre la vida de San Jerónimo Emiliani son de dominio público. Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Mías sólo son la idea de integrarlos al proceso de conversión de San Jerónimo Emiliani (Miani) y las escenas donde hay intercambio de diálogos. Las fechas y lugares que se refieren a Cambray, Castelnuovo, Padua, Treviño y Somasca son verdaderos. San Jerónimo Emiliani falleció, víctima de la peste, el 8 de febrero de 1537 y esta fecha es en la que se celebra su fiesta. Fue canonizado en 1767. El Papa Pío XI lo proclamó "Patrono Universal de los huérfanos y de la Juventud abandonada".

Igualmente, la oración que eleva al final William Andley, es modificación mía. El original reza: "San Jerónimo Emiliani, ruega por nosotros y por todos los huérfanos del mundo".

Gracias por leer y especialmente, gracias a mis mentoras, quienes me han motivado a publicar: Elle Andrew y Three Swords. Gracias por aguantarme, chicas.


End file.
